1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object-oriented environments, and in particular to a method for synchronizing links and group definitions across an object-oriented system.
2. Description of Related Art
In object-oriented systems, there is often a need to modify classes, objects, attributes and object properties across an object-oriented system. Current methods for modifying definitions or creating objects and classes are not structured and are often complex. Such complex methods often result in numerous errors and inefficiencies throughout the object-oriented system, and are overly inflexible. Current tools allow users to draw links between classes, but do not provide a representation for the link in one-to-many links or many-to-many links in instances of the classes. What is needed, then, is a straightforward, efficient method for synchronizing definitions across an object-oriented system. There is also a need to express relationships between instances of classes in an object-oriented system. There is also a need for a representation of one-to-many links or many-to-many links in instances of classes. There is a further need in the art for a method that allows for a dynamic modification of classes and properties depending on the type of class or property involved.